


「金东」苞米地里的一点儿事儿

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Summary: 文明观车
Kudos: 5





	「金东」苞米地里的一点儿事儿

“东子，又来帮你娘浇地来了啊”

旁边儿苞米地的王大婶儿招呼着，烈日炎炎的，身上都被汗浸湿了，李鹤东一个大小伙子，便把背心脱了，光着膀子在地里干活

“呦，谢爷今天咋也来了”

“这不来找你了吗，东东”

声音的源头是村长家大儿子，姓谢，今年也三十来岁了，瘦瘦高高的，一脸书生样儿，戴个金丝边的眼镜，文绉绉的，似乎和这个黄土刨天的地方一点儿都不融合

这俩人从小就认识，小时候谢金带他掏鸟窝，别看现在文文静静的，小时候可是个淘气的

“那你三点多等我”

身后这人的大手轻轻摸上李鹤东的腰，磨蹭着，离开时还捏了一下，附身在人耳边轻声说道

“那我在那边儿等你啊”

说的那边儿，其实是这两人私会的地方，一片无人的苞米地罢了，别看这俩人也就是朋友关系，实际也早早的搞到一起了

紧着把地浇完，趁着人都走了淌过河来到说的那片苞米地，谢金早就站在那等着了，这苞米地中间，可有一片软和的草地，还被遮掩的什么都看不见

“你今儿咋了…猴急呢？”

本身就光着膀子，更方便谢金动作了，把这人裤子往下一蜕，伸手揉捏着又软又细腻的屁股

“几天没见你，自然是想你了呗”

手指探到两腿之间轻刮人两瓣嫩肉，李鹤东生来与别人不同，别人都只有一副性器，可他还有女人般的嫩穴

“我看你也不是想我了，你是想干我了吧”

指甲不断搔刮那一小点，本就是最让人敏感的一点，经过人事被谢金搞的越来越敏感的身子自然是更舒适，淡白色的蜜汁也从穴内流下来

“看，东子都流水了”

把汁水抹起给李鹤东看，他支起身子含住那带着自己穴水的手指，舌尖绕弄吸吮，一双含情的眸子望着谢金，渴求着下一步

这谁还受得了？把性器在人肉瓣磨蹭两下，对着那源源不断流着水儿的蜜穴顶进去，两人都发出一声叹慰

“操…你他妈…哈啊…慢点儿…”

伸手抱着谢金，快感随着身下不断抽插向上攀涌，一口咬住谢金的锁骨不撒嘴

“嘶…宝贝儿怎么还咬人呢”

用力顶着两下人的花心，快感冲上头顶，爽的仰着头失神，低头衔住人上下翻涌的喉结

“太紧了”

被人夹得险些没射出来，轻轻拍了一下软乎乎的屁股，肉棒冲破紧吸在一起的穴肉向里探索

两人流下的体液也已经被拍打成白沫，李鹤东腿软的站不住脚，便附在了草地上任身后这人折腾

“我要…到了…”

从花心淋下一股热流，顺着肉棒的抽出都迫不及待的撒在地上，李鹤东转头把谢金的硕大含进嘴里，这东西太大了，含不住

舌尖轻刮马眼，在柱身打着旋，不时吸吮一下，吸着人两个囊袋，看着这人要射了，张嘴吸吮龟头，一股浓郁的精液射进嘴里，膻腥的味道在嘴里弥漫，喉结一动便也咽了下去

天也要黑了，两人收拾收拾休整了一下也回去了

“东子你脖子咋整的”

“啊，被蚊子咬的”

也不知道被哪个大蚊子咬的


End file.
